


Ghostlock

by AuroraDefae



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, this if four years old and I don't think I ever published it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: Tumblr tag discourse: my god, this is horrible and corny, why was I like this, forgive me I was, fuck, 16?, gross, Aren't you glad you lost me Sherlockians?





	Ghostlock

If the crescendos and decrescendos of the violin had been haunting and chilling before, all those years ago, they were even more so in the empty graveyard. Sound didn't carry as it used to. It just echoed as if there was a big emptiness and it was coming from afar. 

 

Being dead wasn't quite as John had imagined it. He had gone looking for trouble recklessly, not caring about anything anymore. He had jumped into fights he barely won, breaking them up before some one died. John knew the emptiness that death left you feeling. No one should go through what he had. When he had entered an alleyway where he could hear a women pleading she hasn't stolen the money, he had seen only the giant of metal and a rough voice calling, "Who's there?" before the pain and darkness and the sobbing and the second shot of gunfire and the thud of another body, a frailer body. John didn't know how she was, or who she had left behind. He vaguely felt sorry for her as his life bled away around him. 

 

Next thing he knew he felt cold, colder than he ever had. He had tried to shiver, but felt no tell tale signs off life. He felt like eternity as he looked around. His heart knew well before his eyes. The graveyard where Sherlock was buried.....

 

And there he was with his violin, except he was a ghost. John could see right through his friend, to the big tree and the shiny black tombstone. Another one was resting next to it, and John walked over to read it. 

 

John Watson

 

How...? He looked down at himself, noticing he was also translucent. He turned around to confront Sherlock, gasping, "I...I'm dead!" Sherlock's ghost looked down at his feet, vaguely fingering a string on his violin before trying to say sarcastically, "Br...brilliant deduction John." They both fell silent before Sherlock started yelling at him. "You idiot! I told you it was just a magic trick. I told you," his voice getting softer, "it was just a magic trick."

 

They had stared at each other before Sherlock picked up his violin and began playing to fill the silence. That was when John had done something he had never done before, back when he was alive. He had spoken over the violin. "What now, Sherlock? Why am I not just dead?"

 

Sherlock had just looked over his shoulder with a smile on his lips. "Well, is there a reason you need to stay? Please tell me it's not me that keeps you on this filthy planet."

 

"One could ask the same of you."

 

Sherlock had looked awkward for a moment before he pointed at John's tombstone, saying, "Sit. I need to think. Plus, you need a concert. Three years without music, John."

 

John had felt himself getting steadily warmer as he sat there, the soothing, and now ethereal music washing over him. He had missed it so much........... 

 

The music got softer, more gentle, and John realized he was falling asleep.  _ No, let me listen.  _ He tried to shake himself awake, but felt himself falling deeper. 

 

The silence he was now in left him feeling emptier than ever. There was a reddish tinge around his eyes. He could tell he was some where warm and bright. Now that he was focused, he heard beeping. Steady beeping, as his chest thundered. 

 

He was alive. 

 

He fought to claw the cobwebs away. Sherlock's chilling music has instilled a new will to live in him. A sea of bright light swam into view as he blinked his eyes open. 

 

He didn't jump as a curly-headed person swam into view, who just smiled down at him. 

 

"Just...like magic, John."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr tag discourse: my god, this is horrible and corny, why was I like this, forgive me I was, fuck, 16?, gross, Aren't you glad you lost me Sherlockians?


End file.
